The End of what we knew
by vampdiariesgurl
Summary: As i stared into the black eyes of my pursuer i knew it was the end for me.   Stefan lay beside me cold and lifeless. Without him to protect me, there was no hope.This is a story based on the television/book series the vampire diaries.
1. Chapter 1

As i stared into the black eyes of my pursuer i knew it was the end for me. Stefan lay beside me cold and lifeless. Without him to protect me, there was no hope. Tears flowed down my face, relentless. i choked in heavy sobs thinking about the fate of my loved ones. Jeremy, bonnie, caroline, matt, jenna and it hurt to even think the name, damon. would they be next?  
Me and stefan should have waited for the others, but i wanted to protect them. Thats why we went off together to meet klaus without telling our friends. This was our fight. Right now damon is probebly at the boarding house reading a book. no idea that his little brother is gone forever. My heart hurt thinking about stefan. I wished this could all be over with quicker. keeping me alive to think about him was painful and klaus knew it. The evil vampire inched closer and i could see his shiny white fangs lengthen. His face became dark and evil. I've seen alot of vampires in the past year, but klaus was by far the nastiest I had ever seen. I knew any rebelion against him was futile. I wish I could tell damon that. I hate to say it, but once he finds me and stefan dead he'll come at klaus for revenge, and he'll die too. that is if klause doesnt persue him first.  
" your boyfriend their put up a good fight you know, he must have really loved you" said the sardonic voice of klaus. " but i guess it doesnt matter, you'll be with him soon enogh."  
"What are you waiting for klaus, just kill me now." I pleaded. I thought about asking for the mercy of my friends but that would've just egged him on. "it's not that simply, doppleganger" he spat and slapped her across the face. A seeping gash apeared, but didnt hurt as bad as her heartache.  
" Why don't you take a walk with me?" he said and held out his hand. Elena spat at him but followed anyway. She didnt want to leave stefan not even for a second but she knew she had no choice. After a few minutes Elena Realized where they were going. To the rock that her blood must be spilled on to break the curse.  
" Elena!" Screamed a petrified bonnie. WAIT, why was bonnie here? When elena looked up past the rock she saw bonnie, caroline, and tyler tied up. Then it hit her, they were all a key in breaking the curse just like her. Moments ago Elena was ready to give up, but how could she abandon her friends. she Had to think and think fast. She trudged over to where bonnie and the others were chained up. Klause looked at them with a smirk on his face and said, " Time to say your last goodbyes!" All three girls were in hysterics. Tyler was just starring at the ground.  
"Elena it can't be over it just can't!" Bonnie barley choked out the words.  
" Elena where's stefan?" caroline asked but as soon as the words left her lips she knew the anwser.  
ignoreing carolines question Elena anwsered bonnie, " don't worry bonnie, I have a plan." She was lying straight through her teeth but couldn't stand to see her friends so scared. She wanted her lie to be true more than anything in the world, but the truth was she didn't believe there was anything left for them to do. "The doppleganger is first to go!" He yanked her over to the rocks and she fell to her knees.  
"wait, klaus...please spare my friends, please i'm begging you. I'll go without a word if you let them go." Klaus looked at her intensly and then slapped her so hard her head went backwards and hit the ground. Automatically she grabbed a stick from the ground and threw it at klaus as hard as she could. It hit him in the arm and he began to laugh hysterically.  
" You fool! you really think you can hurt me?" he said with pleasure in his voice "well you can't, nobody can!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself there pal." said a voice oh so familiar to Eleana. Damons Voice rang beautifully in her ears and she could never have been happier in her life. Until she realized that he too would face death tonight. As Damon leaped from the trees Elean called out to him to get away. Damon looked at her with his piercing blue eyes for a fleeting instant and Elena felt like she would melt. Damon Stabbed Klaus and he was down for a minute. Damon came over to Elena and stared at her for a long time. It was like he was trying to memorize every inch of her face, before it was the end for both of them.  
Klaus was up again and he was angry. He Charged damon and the two wrestled so quickly elenas dull human eyes couldnt tell what was happening.  
Damon cryed out in pain and elena almost lost it. She wanted to stab herself in the heart right then. Wait a second, that was it! Elena Reached over to pick up the dagger klaus was going to use to kill her. She knew She needed to distract Klaus so that damon had a chance of winning this fight. She held the dagger over her heart and yelled, " I swear to god, klause i'll kill myself! stefan's bloods in my system and i'll become a vampire. The curse will never be broken! If you make one more move to hurt any of my friends I'll do it"! That stopped the fighting. All eyes were on Elena. damon looked exhausted and hurt while klaus barley had a scratch.  
Klaus walked over slowley towards Elena and told her to hand over the dagger. " No, klaus... Not until you set my friends free!" Klaus was angry. His Fangs grew longer and it almost seemed like he was growing bigger and bigger. Thunder roared in the distance and the wind whipped Elenas hair all about. A wolf cryed, and a bat flew by. Damon smiled. " Klaus You bastard, rot in hell!" Damon yelled and simutaniously Shadows from the woods emered and began to look like people.  
" Jules! " Tyler yelled in triumph. Elena couldn't believe her eyes. Werewolfs, Wittches, and Vampires, some that looked familiar and others who did not They were all banning together to defeat klaus. The Smile radiating from damon's face was undescribable. "did you plan this?" Elena Asked damon. He looked at her with pride in his eyes and said one firm word, "yes."  
The next few minutes were crazy and hard for elena to even under stand. The jist of it was the vampires and werewolfs worked together to destroy klaus while the witches stood in a circle holding hands and chanting. I'm guessing the chanting was what made klaus die and stay dead.  
if the witches had the power to make the dagger to kill the originals then they could find a way to kill them without the dagger. Elena couldn't believe her eyes! Klaus had died and everyone was celebrating. The single thing that had been threatening her existence was finally gone. So why wasn't elena happy? why did their victory have to be bittersweet. So many creatures were killed tonight, including stefan.  
Damon ran over to elena picked her up and twirled her around in his arms. his 250 kilo watt smile was brighter then ever and elena had never seen him so happy "Elena we did it we won! your safe now klaus is dead! Alert the media, damon salvatore is a hero as well as a super stud."  
Damon said enthusiastically. He was so happy he almost didn't notice the melancoly look on elena's face, but when she began to cry he knew something was wrong.  
"what's wrong elena, dont cry! your safe now, I dont understand."  
" Damon.." she couldnt say the words out loud. they hurt to much. her tears started pouring and damon tryed to get her to talk.  
forming an actual sentence was too hard so elena simply said one word "stefan" instantly damon understood.  
He and elena walked in silence to where stefan was laying. Elena was so distrought she couldnt breath. Damon and elena knelt by stefans side silently each deep in thought. suddenly damons head dropped and he whispered "little brother..." then the water works began. Elena and Damon sat beside stefan all night crying. neither of them could leave his side, and both felt guilty for what had happened.  
"he was my little brother and i couldnt protect him... if i hadn't been so stupid i would have been able to save him." eventually night turned into day and the sun came up, birds were singing. The rest of the world was moving on. How could elena live in a world without stefan. It just didnt make sence. Elena was prepared to stay the rest of her life right there holding stefans hand but damon decided they both had better get back to the rest of the world.  
"come on elena you need to go home. Jenna will be wondering were you are." he was right she would be worried. Elena tried to stand up but her legs were unstable. Damon had to catch her and steady her. Damon escorted elena to her house and then left in the blink of an eye.  
The truth is damon couldnt deal with what had happended and he needed to get away. He took off with so little as a goodbye. The next week elena went to the bording house looking for damon. when she realized nobody was home she was quite depressed. Her whole world was falling apart and now she didnt even have damon to lean on for support.  
the events of the next few weeks were dull. elena went to school, came home and cryed herself to sleep every day. Her friends all tryed to cheer her up, but elenas heart was broken and she didnt think she could ever move on. While elena sulked in mystic falls damon was out exploring the world by himself. He didnt want to revert back to his old ways because he owed that to stefan. So damon went from place to place, sulking and resisting his urges. He thought about elena every day. How sad she looked when they last saw eachother. The broken look in her eyes. He hated it. Damon still loved elena and he always would, but he thought it was the best that he stayed far away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had pasted since that fateful night when all hell broke loose in Mystic Falls. The night when Klaus was defeated, at the price of many innocent lives,

including Stefan Salvatore. Elena eventually moved on in her life. Although their was a big empty hole in her chest, the place where she lost the Salvatore brothers,

she was able to continue life as best she could.

Ever since Damon left her, Elena couldn't help feeling abandoned. She wondered if he really had cared about her the way she cared about him. Elena wouldn't have left Damon high and dry the way he left her. Where was Damon? Was he causing trouble? Did he fall in love with some other damsel in distress and forget all about her? These were the questions that haunted Elena every time she passed by the old boarding house, or touched her precious vervain necklace. A necklace given to her by her true love Stefan to protect her, ironically, from her savior Damon.

Many miles away from Mystic Falls sat a totally handsome dark stranger alone at a bar. His eyes were piercing blue and his smile, which was rarely shown, was gorgeous and mocking at the same time. People who saw him automatically wondered who this stranger was, but were to frightened to talk to him. His black leather jacket and jet black hair screamed danger. The female bartender who had seen this man spend many nights alone at this bar, finally got the nerve to ask him his name.

" Damon Salvatore, pleasure to meet you." the soothing wonderful voice of the man said.

" I'm guessing you're new in town, so where are you from?" asked the very curious bar tender.

"Here and there." Damon slurred, acting more drunk then he actually was.

" Oh, I see how it is. Mr. Mysterious. Bet you've got a shit load of skeletons in the closet, huh?."

"You could say that." Damon said starting to become more and more irritated. Damon didn't want to think about the past. It was just too painful. Every day when he woke up he thought of Elena. Of the life she must be living without him. Surely she had a new boyfriend. Just the thought of another man holding Elena in his arms made him sick. He loved her with all his heart but he just couldn't go back there. To Mystic Falls. He had already done enough to hurt her and he couldn't stand to hurt her again.

"Well," Said the bartender leaning over the counter closer to Damon. "I get off work in ten minutes, maybe we can get out of here and you can tell me all about your demons."

Ha! Damon thought. How stupid is this woman. Doesn't she realize how dangerous I am? How I could manipulate her and then take away her memory? Damon was tempted to do just that. To indulge in his urges and drink the warm tasty blood that flows through her veins. He could easily drain her of every last drop of blood in her body. It would be so easy... But he couldn't. He promised himself he would be good, for Stefan, for Elena.

Damon got up abruptly and turned his back to the woman. She was stunned and hurt from the rejection for sure but didn't realize how lucky she was for it. Damon walked out into the cool silent night. He could go anywhere he wanted, any where in the world. There was no limits on the things he could do with his life. No friends or family he was tied to, but yet there was always a nagging feeling inside him, to return home. To return to Mystic Falls.


End file.
